


Fire-Hot and Frenzied

by the_ghostwriter96



Series: The Fenton Pollen Shooter [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: (literally), Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Pollen, Smut, under the influence sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ghostwriter96/pseuds/the_ghostwriter96
Summary: Vlad comes over to see his old college friend's latest invention. Jack decides to show him how it works. Smut ensues.





	Fire-Hot and Frenzied

From downstairs came a familiar voice, followed by Jack bellowing an enthusiastic greeting and the front door closing. Danny groaned, propping his elbows on his desk to hold his head in his hands. Why did he have to come over *today*? Why not another day, like, literally any day that he wasn’t grounded? He was stuck in the house, now- unless he snuck out, but it was still so early in the day his parents might come check on him, or call him down for dinner. So, he was stuck, trapped in the same house with Vlad-freaking-Masters.

Plus, Vlad could be planning something, like hurting Danny’s dad, or hitting on his mom. Then again, he hadn’t really done either of those things in a while. No, he was probably there to torment Danny somehow, because that seemed to be his favorite past-time for the last few months. He would cause trouble in town, lure Danny out and then kick his ass. Over and over, on at *least* a weekly basis now. And later, when he finally decided the teen had had enough, he’d retreat and Danny would go back home with fresh bruises, scrapes and cuts to hide from his family.

Figuring that he should go see what the man was up to, Danny reluctantly made his way downstairs, gripping onto the banister and looking around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. No Vlad or parents in sight. He crossed through the living room to the kitchen, and coming up the stairs from the basement were their voices, however indistinguishable. He crept closer, went invisible and floated down the stairs.

The three of them were hunched over one of the lab tables, with Jack excitedly babbling about their newest invention and Maddie waiting patiently for him to finish so that she could explain it properly. Vlad picked up a vial filled with some kind of yellow powder, holding it up to the light, peering through the glass. As Danny floated closer, a blue mist came from his lips. Vlad raised a hand to his mouth, disguising a (red) mist of his own as a cough. The man lowered the vial and glanced around the basement.

“It’s gonna be great, Vladdy!” Jack clapped Vlad on the back and the man nearly dropped the vial. “We’ll drive away so many ghosts!”

Vlad stepped back, putting distance between he and Jack before replying. “A non-violent method sounds progressive, but I’m afraid I don’t quite understand what this *does*.”

Maddie put a hand on Jack’s shoulder, smiling warily at their old friend. “We’re still working out the kinks,” She explained. “But we have a *theory* that it reduces the level of hostility in ghosts. We’ve been experimenting with the pollens in different strains of blood blossoms.”

“You’ve seen it work?” Vlad asked, intrigued.

“We test them during ghost attacks.” She went on. “The red strain causes physical distress to ghosts,”

“The pink ones make them dizzy!” Jack interrupted.

Danny hovered closer, coming up behind Jack to look over his shoulder.

“But that’s all we know about it so far. The yellow strain-“

“Make the ghosts retreat without a fight.” Jack beamed. “If we could plant these babies all over town, we wouldn’t have troubles with ghosts anymore!”

“Our plan is to catch a ghost, and study the effects a bit more closely.”

Before Vlad could say anything, Jack had picked up a large, red sniper-ish-looking gun with the word ‘Fenton’ written on the side in black Sharpie. “This is the Fenton Pollen Shooter,” He said, snatching the vial from Vlad’s hand. He shoved it into a hole on the back of the gun, cocked it, turned around and aimed it-

Danny didn’t have time to react before his dad pulled the trigger, coating him in an explosion of the yellow pollen. He went intangible so the pollen would fall to the floor and they wouldn’t notice his form, but it looked like Vlad already had. He was staring at the space where Danny hovered over the ground. Jack lowered the gun, looking at the pollen on the ground and scratching the back of his head.

“Huh.” He frowned at the powdery substance that had only made it about a foot in front of him. “It usually packs a bigger punch than that.” He raised it up again and Danny remained intangible, but Vlad reached out his hand and pushed the gun away.

“Maybe getting the pollen in your home isn’t the best idea until you know what-“ Vlad began, but Jack cut him off, holding the gun up again and tilting it up toward the ceiling.

“Nonesense! You gotta see what this baby can do.” This time, when he pulled the trigger, pollen exploded into the air and rained down on the three of them. Maddie laughed, shaking her head at her husband’s antics before reaching up to brush some of it from the top of his head. Jack ducked down to kiss her on the cheek with a loud “Muah!” before turning to Vlad, grinning. “It’s a covers a lot of ground, I designed it myself!”

Vlad was tense, clearly trying to mask his irritation with the man. Normally, Danny realized, he would have grimaced or glared at the sight of affection between the married couple. Instead, with a forced calm, he brushed some pollen from his hair, and then from his suit.

“Fascinating.” He muttered, lacking enthusiasm.

Danny scowled. He didn’t feel anything weird, yet. Maybe it didn’t work on halfas? He flew off, through the ceiling and all the way up to his room. He sat down on the edge of his bed, waiting. He still felt like the same old Danny he always did. He still felt like punching Vlad in his annoying face, so no ‘reduced hostility’ there! And if it didn’t work on him, it probably wouldn’t work on Vlad either, which was a shame; if it did, Danny could use it to keep the man from attacking his dad.

Again, though- not that he’d done that in a while. For the most part, when he came around (which was more and more frequently as time went on) he just acted like his normal, pompous self. Without making moves on Danny’s mom (at least not in front of Danny) or outright antagonizing his dad (although he was clearly not as friendly with the man as he was Maddie). No, the worst thing he seemed to do lately was stir up trouble in town, scaring people and breaking things. Making messes, even though the frootloop himself would just have to clean it up later. It was his duty, as mayor of Amity Park.

The teen stood and crossed the room to his desk, bringing up the messenger that he used with his friends. Only Sam was online, though, and after a moment’s deliberation he closed back out and stared at his desktop. If he told her that Vlad was around, she’d worry, and that’s not what he wanted. He opened his browser and spent the next half an hour or so going between Vine compilations on Youtube and scrolling through Facebook.

He was in the middle of a video titled ‘Vines That Keep Me Up at Night’ when he noticed something odd. He was sweating. His forehead, his neck, his back and his armpits, even his *palms* were damp. He wiped his hands on his jeans, closed out of his browser, and scooted his chair back from his desk. It was cool enough in his room to make the drying sweat cold against his skin, but his body felt abnormally warm. He tugged his shirt over his head and dropped it in the floor. Clasping his hands behind his head and, with a sigh, he leaned back in the chair, letting the air touch his heated skin.

This was weird- he hadn’t felt this hot since the portal incident, when he became a ghost and got his ice core. What was going on?

When that didn’t help, he stood up and went to the window, shoving it open; cold air from outside wafted in, cooling his damp skin and he propped his elbows on the ledge to feel it better. When he felt a little cooler, he stepped back from the window and wiped a hand across his chest, trying to wipe away some of the sweat that had gathered there- and gasped, jerking his hand away as though burned:

That random touch sent sparks through his body in a way he’d never felt before, to his groin but also everywhere else. He looked down at his bare torso, confused, and then dragged his fingers across his chest again; and again, electric jolts of pleasure shot through his body. For a full minute, he didn’t move. Just stood there, trying to regulate his breathing as it became shallow and, as seconds ticked by, ragged. Finally, it occurred to him; the pollen. It didn’t just ‘reduce hostility’, it was an… what were they called? Aphrodisiac.

Danny pulled his dresser open, digging frantically for a change of clothes. *A shower*, he thought. *I need to wash it off*. Pajamas pants and a t-shirt in hand, and he made his unsteady way toward his door… until heat and arousal washed over his body like a wave, buckling his knees until he sank to the floor. He panted, on his hands and knees over the clothes he dropped and tried to catch his breath, to gather himself enough to get to the bathroom.

“Daniel,” A low, familiar voice, though breathless and strained sent a shiver down his spine- but not the right kind, not one of fear or disgust like it should have been. He forced himself to his feet, legs weak and wobbly as he faced his nemesis.

Vlad, as Plasmius, had phased into his room.

Danny mustered a glare, but he knew it lacked any bite; he was flushed, sweaty with eyes glazed and half-lidded. But then, so was the man that stood on the other side of his bed. “What do you want, Plasmius?” He demanded, hands in fists at his sides.

“Checking that you were in the same state,” Vlad replied, simply. “And confirming my theory. Your idiot father’s-“

“Don’t call him an idiot!” Danny cut him off. “And yeah, I figured it out too.” Another wave swept over him and clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a cry, sinking back to his knees. He sat back on his legs, his entire body trembling, and crossed his arms over his chest- only to move them again when the contact with his skin threatened to tear another moan from him. “Shit,” He swore under his breath, resting his hands on the floor between his legs. Both to keep them off his own body, and to hide the arousal that was starting to strain against his jeans.

“Yes, yes. Your ‘bumbling’ father, then.”

“It’s not his f-ault.” Danny’s voice cracked, and he attempted a glare at the floor, too embarrassed now to look at the man. “Get out of my room!” He struggled to his feet, made it halfway there and then collapsed again, knees shaking too hard to support him.

“It seems to be affecting you more.” Vlad transformed, dark rings erupting from his middle and changing his form back to human. As he spoke, he phased through the bed, making his slow way over to Danny. “He hit you from a point-blank range. You had a higher exposure; I suppose that would explain it.” He knelt down in front of the teen.

Danny met his eyes, and immediately regretted that decision; his eyes were heated, and darkened, pupils blown and his lips parted as he noticeably fought to keep his breathing calm. Knowing he was feeling this too, even if it wasn’t as much, made it worse. This was a side to the man that he definitely didn’t need to see, *ever*, and yet here they were.

He opened his mouth to tell him again to leave, but somehow it came out, “Help me to the shower.” The weak, pleading tone to his voice was humiliating.

“You already phased the pollen off, Little Badger.” Vlad reminded him, gently. “A shower wouldn’t help.”

Danny swore again, doubling over at the waist as arousal pooled beneath his stomach, leaning into Vlad in the process. The man hissed as though pained, catching Danny’s arms to shove him back. His fingers dug into Danny’s upper-arms in a bruising grip, but even just that touch sent a jolt of pleasure directly to his dick. Before he could stop it, a small, whimper-like moan fell from his lips and his hips twitched.

Vlad released his arms and pulled his hands away, slowly, staring down at the boy, who looked back up at him with a dazed expression. When Vlad spoke, his voice was hoarse. “My assumption is that the effects will fade on their own-“

His assumption was cut short as Danny took his hand in his own, pressing it against his bare chest, sticky with sweat and breathed a vocal “Hah” at the touch. “It feels better when it’s you,” Danny explained, but he sounded just as dazed as he looked, his voice heavy with lust, with need. “Help me.” He pleaded, and when Vlad yanked his hand away he groaned in frustration, palming his dick through his jeans, desperate for any kind of friction.

Vlad stood, and swallowed audibly, his own need clear in his black slacks. “You’re not in your right mind, Daniel.” Though he made no move to leave.

Danny shakily got to his feet, reaching out his hands and sliding them under Vlad’s suit-jacket, over his button-up. The taller man closed his eyes, breath hitching in his throat. “It helps, right?” He asked, desperately. “We can-“

“No.” Vlad pushed him away again by the shoulders, tightening his grip instinctively when Danny let out a quiet moan. “You’re- it’s the pollen, it wouldn’t be right of me to-“

“What do you care?” Danny demanded, frustrated. “Since when do you care what’s right?” He phased through Vlad’s hands, stepping forward to lean against his chest, and then phased his hands through the fabric to touch his bare skin. Vlad groaned, but his hands hovered in the air around Danny, refusing to touch him. “This *hurts*,” Danny whined, dragging his nails through the coarse hairs on the man’s chest. “Just- just touch me. *Please*!” He begged, pressing his body against Vlad’s until he felt the man’s erection against his stomach.

When he tilted his head back, resting his chin against Vlad’s chest, he found reddened cheeks and heavy. Large hand rest on his back, slightly and hesitantly and Danny whimpered. They slid down his back, to the waist of his jeans and then back up, slowly petting him up and down.

“You’ll hate me.” Vlad argued, though he didn’t sound very adamant anymore. Just breathless. “You’ll regret this.”

“I won’t,” Danny begged, pulling his hands out of the man’s shirt. He busied his trembling hands with the top button of Vlad’s shirt, making slow, clumsy progress as he worked his way down. “I won’t, I promise. Please,”

“You will.” Vlad insisted, but there was defeat underneath the lust in his voice. He backed up, pulling the boy with him until he was sitting down on the bed with Danny standing between his legs.

The teen, both relieved and growing ever-more-fervent finally fisted the shirt and jacket in one hand, and phased it through the man, tossing it carelessly aside. Then, for a moment, he just pressed their chests together, wrapping his arms around Vlad’s neck to bring him closer. He sighed; every touch from the other man was cooling to his heated skin, soothing the fire of arousal that burned inside him. Then, he pushed Vlad until he was lying on his back, and straddled his hips. He wasn’t thinking in words anymore, at least not coherently. All that was left in his mind was the desire to touch, and to be touched, and when Vlad’s hands finally found their way to his waist he hummed wantingly, flattening his palms against the man’s bare chest and splaying his fingers as he ran them down. Down his chest and through the hairs there, down to his stomach, shivering as Vlad rubbed his sides.

But that wasn’t enough- he needed more, to feel more, his dick throbbed, straining against his jeans. He ground himself down, feeling Vlad’s own even through two pairs of pants, earning him a grunt and stifling a cry of his own behind his hand. Vlad’s hands on his sides gripped him hard, pulling him down while thrusting his hips up at the same time, grinding their arousals together.

Danny let out a series of “Ah”s and “Fuck”s as he moved with Vlad, dry-humping him feverishly. Vlad watched him through widened-eyes, lips parted with the occasional, strained grunt or moan.

After a several moments of this, Danny stopped moving his hips, reaching down instead to fumble with the belt in Vlad’s slacks. His hands were shaking too hard to undo it and finally he looked up. “Help,” He breathed, and Vlad did as he asked, making quick work of the belt and unfastening his pants. He raised his hips, helping the boy as he pulled them down along with his briefs until they were around his thighs. His manhood, freed, was hard and dripping against his stomach, but Danny didn’t touch it, struggling with his own jeans instead.

He didn’t know what he wanted, what he needed, he just knew he needed it and he needed it *bad*, and *now*. He just felt the overwhelming, fire-hot want to be closer to Vlad. A fuzzy, disconnected thought to phase into the man passed through his mind, but it was gone before he had the chance to acknowledge it.

Vlad dipped his fingers into the waistband of Danny’s jeans and phased them off, dropping them over the side of the bed before returning his hands to Danny’s sides. He seemed content to let the teen do whatever it was he wanted to do, but even rubbing their naked erections together didn’t feel like enough for Danny. He reached between them, wrapping his fingers around their lengths (Vlad’s was bigger, and there was a flash of self-consciousness before it was overcome by the heat). His hand wasn’t big enough to envelop them both completely, wasn’t *enough* but then Vlad bumped his hand out of the way and replaced it with his own.

He stroked them together, watching Danny’s face as the younger boy moaned. Danny was long past the point of realizing their rather precarious situation and risky location, but Vlad seemed to have the coherency left to realize how loud it was and he stopped. Quickly, he rolled them over and directed Danny back on the bed- not quickly enough for the teen, who clawed desperately at Vlad, trying to bring their bodies back together- and positioned himself over Danny, reaching between them once again.

Danny thrust up into his hand as Vlad stroked them slowly, his icy eyes trained on Danny’s own as the boy moaned short, broken moans between gasps of air, like he couldn’t get enough. His mind was spinning and he was transfixed, trapped in Vlad’s gaze as he neared climax. His arms shot out, hands touching the older man’s chest, touching his neck, reaching behind him to pull him closer, completely oblivious to the way his nails dragged the sweat-sheened skin. The closer he grew to cumming, the hazier his mind became and the more frantic and desperately he rocked his hips and-

A knock at the door cut through the haze like a knife tearing through paper and he blinked. Vlad had frozen, still holding their cocks in his hand but no longer moving.

“Danny?” It was Jazz. “Are you coming down for dinner?”

Danny swallowed, chest heaving as he tried to clear his mind enough to form an answer. He looked up at Vlad, eyes wide and stricken, as though he’d just realized what was going on.

“Say something,” Vlad whispered. His expression was void, unreadable beyond half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks.

“No,” Danny replied, finally, searching for an excuse. “I’m sleeping.” He lied.

“This early? Are you sick?” Concern from the other side of the door, and panic coursed through him when he realized said door wasn’t *locked*.

“No, I was up late last night. I’m fine- trying to sleep. Goodnight.” He managed, and after a moment, he could hear footsteps leaving his door and then descending the stairs.

He looked up at Vlad again, panting, his body still burning, still aching with arousal but now without the delirium that had been driving him before. The man still hadn’t moved, but he hadn’t let go of them, either. Finally, Danny slid his hands from where they were on Vlad’s shoulders to his neck, face burning with mortification that for now, he was able to ignore. The older halfa took that as a sign to continue, returning to his ministrations and Danny dropped one hand to his mouth to muffle his moan.

Vlad leaned in, stroking them faster as he nuzzled his face into Danny’s neck, inhaling deeply through his nose. His hot breath on Danny’s skin made the teen’s hips jerk. Danny laced his fingers through the man’s hair, loosening his ponytail in the process- and finally, just pulled the hair-tie out completely, dropping it on the bed before tangling his fingers in the silver locks.

Something hot and wet moved over his neck and traced his jawline, up to his ear and he gasped at the feeling and then, still covering his mouth, moaned again, softly when he realized that Vlad had licked him. His hips seemed to move of their own accord as a pressure began to build between his legs, heat pooling below his stomach as he neared orgasm once again. Both hands had found their way to Vlad’s back again, digging his nails in, pulling a groan from the man that was muffled by Danny’s neck. He was close, so close but he wanted something, needed something more, and in a frenzy he managed to beg,

“Kiss me,” In a voice that sounded startlingly unlike his own, unlike he’d ever heard himself sound before. “Please, kiss me,”

Vlad obliged, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss that quickly turned french. Danny met his tongue with his own, touching, pushing, *tasting* and he felt a familiar clench in his balls before he came. White spurts of cum spattered his stomach and he cried out so loudly that Vlad pulled back, pressing his free hand against the boy’s mouth to stifle the sound. He rocked his hips wildly, thrusting along with each stroke of Vlad’s hand until he was spent and lay there, dazed and almost dizzy, panting hard.

After wiping his palm and fingers over Danny’s stomach, gathering the semen there, Vlad sat back and wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking himself vigorously. His head fell back and eyes fell closed, silver hair spilling down his back and over his shoulders. Suddenly, as Danny watched, the older man’s breath hitched and his muscles visibly tensed and he came, too, dripping cum down his knuckles and onto Danny’s thighs, the comforter and Vlad’s own pants. He finished with a few more, slow, long strokes, and then opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling with his dick in hand and shoulders slumping.

The heat, that fire-hot, burning heat had begun to fade as soon as Danny had climaxed, and so had the fervid, all-consuming need. Not entirely, but just until it was a dull hum that craved for touch without enveloping his entire being. His body was numb besides exhaustion. A tiredness that his mind and body shared, and when Vlad finally lowered his head, meeting Danny’s gaze, he could see that the effects were the same in him.

But behind the tired burnout in his eyes, Danny could see something else there too; it was too dull to be panic- was it fear? Weariness? For a moment, neither of them spoke. They simply stared at one another in a mutual, increasingly-awkward silence, and finally Danny propped up on his elbows. Through the growing shame in his mind, the growing awareness of what he’d just done- what *they* had just done- he managed a weak, lopsided grin.

“My legs are falling asleep,”

Vlad blinked, and then shifted his weight off the teen. He stood up at the side of the bed as Danny sat up, pulling his pants back up and hiding his softening member away. As he adjusted himself, Danny shakily leaned over the edge of the bed, grabbing his boxers. He pulled up his legs and to his hips without getting off the bed.

“Can you lock the door?” He asked, and Vlad wordlessly crossed the room to obey. “Thanks,”

“Of course,” But the politeness was strained, forced, masking his discomfort.

Danny couldn’t deal with this right now. He was sleepy enough to push away his own discomfort, sleepy enough to ignore the apprehension of when their actions caught up with his tired mind. So Vlad, probably, was too.

“Sleep with me.” It was a question as much as a command, and Danny- uncaring of the sullied comforter, and uncaring of the cum drying on his stomach and legs- pushed the blanket back and scooted himself around until his back was facing the headboard. Vlad just looked at him, and when he spoke again, his voice cracked. “Please?”

As bad as he knew he was going to feel about this later, as dirty and disgusting and fucked up he knew he was going to feel, right now he was just afraid to be alone with that.

Vlad, finally, crossed the room again and Danny scooted over, making room for him. He climbed into the bed, kicking off his shoes and they situated themselves under the blankets. They laid there for a while, arm-to-arm lying on their backs, and finally Danny turned onto his side to face the man. What was a little more humiliation? A little more fraternizing with the enemy? The heat was still there, dull and faint, but still there and still cooled by the man’s touch.

He moved closer as Vlad watched him, positioning himself between the man’s arm and body until he got the hint and shifted. Finally, they laid facing each other, one of Vlad’s arms beneath Danny’s head and the other around his waist, grazing his fingertips along his spine. Danny snuggled closer, closing his eyes as his nose brushed Vlad’s chest, resting his arm over Vlad’s side. Eventually, the fingertips fell away from his skin and he knew that Vlad had fallen asleep by his even, shallow breathing. And what must have been only seconds later, Danny fell asleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please!! I have the urge to write a fic about what happens the next morning, but for now I'm going to bed. (It's 4am.)


End file.
